Wretched
by A Liar called Jago
Summary: The battle of the five armies has opened up old wounds and created some new ones. Thranduil doesn't seem to be himself.
1. Chapter 1

The battle was over. A few weeks had passed now and Legolas was finally able to pack for his trip to the north to find the Dúnedain. He would have left earlier, but he felt obligated to stay and help his people after the battle. He couldn't just leave. After all, he was the prince. Although he wanted to go as far away from the palace as he could. Away from Tauriel and her grief over the dead dwarf, away from his father and...

Speaking of...

Legolas had been avoiding his father for weeks. He realized that he had to say goodbye to him, before he would leave the palace. But there wasn't anything left to say, was there? Maybe it would be best for both of them if he'd just slip out early in the morning without a word. Yes, that seemed like a good plan. They kind of said goodbye to each other right after the battle anyway. It had to suffice. He would leave tomorrow at first light.

Now that this was decided, Legolas left his room and headed to the kitchen to get some food and water for the long journey ahead of him.

It was late. The sun had already set and so the halls and corridors of the palace were almost empty. Most of the elves who were living in the palace had retired to their own rooms and so it was rather quiet. It was almost eerie and Legolas shuddered, though he didn't know why. This place was and had been his home for such a long time. Why would these corridors fill him with discomfort? It made no sense at all. There were no spiders or Orcs, it wasn't possible for them to enter the kingdom without being noticed. Even Smaug was dead now. So why the sudden uneasiness?

Legolas shook his head, tried to shove the unpleasant feeling away and continued on his way to the kitchen. Although now he was subconsciously watching out for anything unusual. But no Orc attacked, no spider appeared and Legolas finally reached the kitchen. But before he could enter the room, he heard something. Voices! He heard the voices of two elves sitting in the kitchen. They were talking about something in a hushed tone. Legolas didn't want to eavesdrop, but somehow he knew that those two would immediately stop talking if he'd set a foot inside the kitchen. And it seemed like they were talking about their king. So he decided to wait right outside the entrance and listen closely to the whispered conversation. 

"Did you see King Thranduil today?"

"No, did you?"

"I'm afraid not. No one has seen him for weeks. I've heard that he's been in his chamber all this time. Never set a foot outside, he even locked the door. And the guards are instructed to send anyone away who wants to enter the room or simply see him."

"That is odd. Is he unwell? He wasn't wounded in the battle, was he?"

"I don't think so. We would have heard. And he would have recovered by now, wouldn't he?"

"Of course. Your right. But why is he doing that?"

"I don't know. Someone told me yesterday, that the only thing he sends for is wine. Five or six bottles a day. They bring the bottles to the door and put them right in front of it. I hear that the guards have to face away from the door at all times, so they won't see the king, when he takes the bottles inside. I wish I knew what was going on. This isn't normal."

"You're right. This isn't normal. Is he alone in there?"

"I think so, but I'm not sure."

"Shouldn't we do something?"

"Maybe we should, but we can't. You forget that he's the king. And knowing his temper, it would be reckless to just open his chamber door and ask him what was going on."

"Hmm...you're right again." 

Legolas was still standing outside the kitchen. The words he just heard, alarmed him. Was it true? How come, he didn't know about this? Why wouldn't anyone tell him? He had to check and see for himself if there was any truth to these rumours. Instead of getting the supplies for his journey, Legolas headed now straight for the kings private chamber.

On the way, his mind started to race. What would he find, behind the closed door? His imagination ran wild, and by the time he reached the guarded chamber, Legolas was worried sick.


	2. Chapter 2

"Let me pass." He demanded. The guards exchanged a confused look and it was clear to see, that his demand made them feel uncomfortable.

"Forgive us, my prince. But we cannot let you pass. The king was very strict about that. No one enters his chamber. Not even you, " said one of the guards.

'Not even me?', Legolas thought bewildered. Did his father give a specific order to make sure that not even his son would be allowed to his room?

"He could die in there and you wouldn't even notice! Let me pass!", Legolas tried again. Anger welled up in him.

"The king is alive", said the other guard, but it was scarcely audible.

Legolas frowned: "How do you know that?"

Again, the guards exchanged nervous glances before one of them said: "We can hear him now and then."

"What did you hear?", Legolas wanted to know.

Unsure if he should talk about these things, the guard hesitated but the pleading in the prince's eyes made him finally forget his professional discretion for once.

"Sometimes we can hear him scream in anger. He shouts at someone, but we know he's alone in there. He's crying and pleading, asking for forgiveness, for someone to help him. But minutes later, he's furious again. We heard glass shatter multiple times. Then there's silence for a long period, before it all starts again. We tried to persuade him more than once, to let us come inside and help him, to get a healer, to see what was going on, to get you, my prince. But he wouldn't let us. He even threaten to kill us, if we'd do anything."

Legolas couldn't believe what he just heard. That didn't sound at all like his father's usual behavior.

He had to see for himself. He had to enter the chamber, come what may.

"All right. This has to end now. I'll walk through that door and you won't stop me. I promise you that the king won't kill you for that. Now step aside, please."

Although the guards were relieved to see that the prince was about to do something, it made them very nervous. To go against the kings order was madness!

Legolas took a deep breath before he opened the door to his father's room. He was probably as nervous as the guards but for a different reason. He tried to prepare himself for what he would encounter but had to abandon the attempt when he saw the chaos and destruction in the chamber in front of him. Legolas quickly closed the door behind him and gave the room a closer examination. It was almost too much to take in and with everything new he discovered, his worry grew.

The floor was covered with empty wine bottles, some whole, some smashed to pieces. Glass shards of battered mirrors where lying on the floor as well. Chairs, the table, the dresser, even the wardrobe, all were broken, shattered, completely destroyed. The sheets and pillows on the bed were torn to shreds. But what really unsettled Legolas was the blood everywhere. There were stains on the floor, on the bed, even on the walls. And it wasn't wine, although there were quite a few wine stains on the floor as well. No, this was undoubtedly blood. Legolas suddenly realized that he had been holding his breath until now. Because as he breathed in, he became aware of the stench in the room. It was a mixture of wine, blood, sweat and the staleness that fills a room, when you haven't opened a window for weeks. But there was something else as well. Legolas couldn't name it, though it made him feel desolate.

His father was nowhere to be seen but as the prince carefully maneuvered himself through the mess that had once been a beautiful room, he saw him lying on his stomach on the floor next to the bed. At least he guessed that this was his father, because the elf in front of him hadn't much in common with the proud and imposing king of Mirkwood anymore. His clothes were torn and covered with wine and bloodstains. There were deep cuts on his bare feet, as were on his hands, arms and torso. His usually smooth and shiny blond hair was now a tangled mess and dirty as well. His head was turned to the left side, revealing the old wound caused by dragon fire. Either he wasn't aware that the magic which normally concealed his injury was gone, or he just didn't care. It was frightening to see him that way. In fact everything in this room was just downright wrong.

Legolas shoved some broken pieces of glass out of the way, before he knelt down next to his father.

"Ada?", he asked hesitantly. Although the king's eyes were open, he didn't respond.


	3. Chapter 3

"Ada, please, say something", the prince tried again. This time, he shook his father's shoulder tentatively, but the king continued to stare into space. Suddenly Thranduil whispered something and Legolas moved closer to be able to understand the slurred speech.

"I disappointed you, father. I couldn't keep them save. I should have kept them save."

Legolas shot him a confused look: "Ada, don't you recognize me? Look at me, please."

Thranduil finally stired and looked at his son but continued to speak in an slurry way. He seemed distant, like he was lost somewhere in his own mind.

"Father, I don't deserve your forgiveness. I failed you and soiled your legacy. I caused so much pain and despair among my people. I can hear them wail. They suffer ...and all because of me."

"I am not your father, " Legolas felt utterly helpless, "I'm your son, Legolas. Please, Ada, please come back to me."

Thranduil blinked and a confused look spread over his face. "Legolas...?", he whispered.

"Yes, yes, it's me. Do you recognize me now?", relieve washed over the young elf but was soon replaced with yet another wave of confusion, when his father growled at him.

"What are you doing in my room? I gave the order not to be disturbed. Get out! Now!"

Thranduil tried to get up but was surprised at how difficult it was for him to get to his feet. His head pounded and the whole room seemed to spin. He held on to the bed for support and hissed at his son when he made an attempt to help him. "Don't touch me!" Legolas lowered his already outstretched arms again. Thranduil made a few steps towards the door but suddenly stopped. The throbbing pain in his head made him feel nauseous. He closed his eyes and moaned. His legs gave out under him and he fell to his knees, glass shards on the floor painfully burying themselves into his flesh. Then he fell to the left side, causing his head to explode with even more pain as he hit the floor.

"Ada!", Legolas rushed to his father's side and knelt down next to him. The king groaned, fighting hard against the nausea. He couldn't throw up in front of his son. He just couldn't. The whole thing was embarrassing enough already. "Why did the guards let you pass?"

"They are worried about you, ada. I am worried too. What happened in here?"

"You shouldn't be here. You shouldn't see me like this. Please, Legolas, please leave me alone. " Thranduil pleaded. All the anger from before had disappeared and no strength was left in him. Even his voice sounded weak and his breathing was shallow.

"I won't go now. I won't leave you. You have to tell me why you did...all this", Legolas said while he glanced at the destruction and the chaos in the room.

"No, please, Legolas. Go. I beg you. We can talk about it later. Not now. Go!"

The young elf frowned. The desperation in the kings voice made him nervous.

"Alright. I'll go, but I will come back." He wasn't sure if it was the right decision to leave the chamber but something made it impossible to ignore the plea. Legolas got up and hesitantly made his way to the door. A last glance back showed him, that Thranduil was still lying on the floor. His eyes closed and a pained expression on his face. Just as Legolas wanted to walk back to the king, Thranduil said: "Go!" This time even more demanding. The young elf closed his eyes, turned around and left the room. The minute he'd closed the door behind him, he heard a noise from inside the chamber that puzzled him immensely. For he had never before heard it come from an elf. At the same time it explained Thranduils demand. He probably didn't want for it to happen in front of his son. Legolas hoped that the reason causing his father to throw up was simply the consummation of too much wine.

But Legolas knew that even then, he was out of his depth. He needed help. Thranduil was in a place that was dark and far away and no elf should be there. He wouldn't be able to reach him. At least not alone.

He realized that the guards were staring at him. Both clearly horrified at the sounds they heard from inside the chamber. Legolas finally said: "Thranduil is sick. Do not enter and don't let anyone pass. And don't bring him anymore wine! Even if he asks for it. Is that understood?!" The guards nodded in unison. "I'll return", with these words, Legolas left and wandered restlessly through the corridors, racking his brain for a way to help his father. Then an idea stroke him. Elrond! Yes, he was probably the only one who could help Thranduil. He had to send for him immediately.


	4. Chapter 4

Legolas was afraid to go in there again. The smell, the chaos and...his father...he didn't seem to be himself. What was the cause of this? If only he knew. It would make it a lot easier to find the right words, to do the right things. But...he had no idea. No elf, he knew, had ever behaved like this. Legolas was lost. He thought about some herbs he could give his father, maybe some valerian root? Would it help or make things worse? Legolas sighed. He wished that Elrond was already here. But the elf he had send out to bring the Peredhel back with him, said that they'd return in the morning at the earliest. And only if what they had heard was true. Apparently Elrond had been spotted around Dol Guldur and Lorien. It would take a lot longer for them to arrive at the palace if Elrond was in fact back at Imladris. Legolas sighed again. He was aware that the guards who secured his father's chamber, were staring at him. How long had he been standing in front of the closed door? Too long, he reckoned. Legolas took a deep breath, opened the door and stepped into the depressing and confusing atmosphere. For a split second he wished that everything was back to normal but one glance at the destroyed room crushed his hope. It hadn't been a bad dream, this was real. Nothing had changed. Even his father was still lying on the same spot, eyes closed. But there was now vomit on the floor, next to his head. Although it actually just looked like another puddle of wine. Legolas frowned at the sight. Was his father still breathing? The young elf found the fastest way through the chaos again, knelt down next to the king and hesitantly checked for life signs. There was a pulse, weak though, but it was there.

"Ada? Can you hear me? It's me, Legolas. I came back."

First Thranduils eyelids fluttered then suddenly his eyes snapped open, staring right at his son.

"Where am I?", he muttered, his voice deep and raw. "What happened?"

So far, so good, his father was awake and talking. Legolas was relieved.

"You're in your room in the palace in Mirkwood. I think you passed out for a short while and for what happened in this room, well...I was hoping YOU could tell me that." Legolas did not expect what followed. Thranduil looked at him as if he saw him for the first time. "Who are you? Are you one of the guards?"

"No", the prince said, puzzled. "I am Legolas, your son."

"Don't be silly. I don't have a son. Where is my wife?" Legolas felt like he'd been erased from the face of Middle-earth in the blink of an eye. Though he had to push his own feelings away from now. His father was clearly not in a right state of mind. He did not mean what he just said.

Thranduil sat up and looked around, confusion clearly visible on his face. "Who did all this? Was there a fight? Has something happened to my wife?" Now his voice took on a demanding tone: "I won't ask again...Where is she?"

"Ada, please calm down. You are confused. This room...I think you did all this, though I don't know why. And your wife...my mother...she's...she's long gone."

"Don't call me 'ada'! I don't know you. You can't be my son. It's not possible. Nothing you say makes any sense! Why would I destroy my own room? I wouldn't do that. And...what do you mean...'she's long gone'?"

Legolas feared to say these words out loud. He didn't wanted to hurt his father but what else was he supposed to do? Lie to him? Make up a story? Oh, how he wished Elrond were here. He would know what to do.

And so he said it: "She's dead. She's been dead for a long time now. And I am her son...YOUR son."

Thranduil stared angrily at him and shouted: "Nonsense! You're delusional!" Anger was raging inside him now, so much anger. He had to teach this impertinent elf a lesson. How could he? How could he claim that his wife was dead and that he was their son? This was madness.

Thranduil got up a bit too fast and had to hold on to the bed again. He got dizzy and had to close his eyes when he felt that he was about to pass out. All the anger was gone as fast as it had appeared and the only thing he felt was weakness.

Suddenly two arms wrapped around him and guided him to the bed, where he laid down.

He was so tired and his body ached all over. He did not remember why. Someone covered him up with a blanket. Thranduil opened his eyes for a brief moment and smiled when saw who was standing next to his bed.

"Legolas, my son. You are here", he said, before drifting into an uneasy sleep.

Leaving Legolas standing bewildered beside him.


	5. Chapter 5

The sun was rising and some small beams found their way through the thick and tangled net of the branches. You could even hear a few birds chirping happily as they flew high over the treetops. But they didn't like to interrupt their journey to rest on a tree. And if they had to, it wasn't for long. The forest did not feel right to them. Of course it was because of the orcs, spiders and other dark creatures who were lurking underneath the trees. The odd thing now was that they avoided the area nearby the palace, where they usually have felt safe in the past. Even the trees close-by began to look frail and unhealthy. Something was indeed wrong in the kingdom of Thranduil. Elrond wondered what might await him inside the palace. Legolas messenger had not said much about the whole affair. Only that the king was sick, that it was urgent and that Legolas kindly asked for his help. Elrond had been on his way back to Imladris, when the messenger had found him. Since then the two of them had been riding for hours through the dark forest to reach the palace as fast as they could. Luckily for them, no orc or spider attacked and slowed them down, so when the sun was rising they had reached the palace. Their horses were exhausted, for the two elves had demanded a great deal of them the past night. Elrond and the messenger dismounted and gave the horses into the care of another elf, who'd lead the animals to the stables and give them food and water. The two elves walked up to the imposing gates of the palace and after exchanging a few polite words with the guards, they were allowed inside. The messenger led the Lord of Imladris through the corridors and vast halls and the Peredhel noticed the suffocating atmosphere and the unnatural silence right away. There was no laughter, no singing, no music at all. The few elves who passed them were silent and gloomy. For the first time since Elrond had heard about Thranduil being ill, he felt not only concern but a strange fear creeping up his spine. This seemed more serious than he'd expected. Suddenly a very tired looking Legolas came running towards them.

"Oh, I'm so glad to see you Lord Elrond. Please forgive me if my call caused you any inconvenience. But I am very much in need of help", Legolas said with a voice that showed just how exhausted he was. The prince thanked the messenger and told him to get some rest. Then Legolas and Elrond started to walk through the corridors towards Thranduils chamber. Legolas had finally the opportunity to share all the strange things he'd witnessed the past hours and he felt like a weight had been taken from him as he finished his report. "He's been sleeping for a while now. But it isn't a healthy sleep. He is tossing and turning and mumbling things. The words make no sense at all. I am so...so worried. I just don't know what to do. I really hope you can help him."

Only now Elrond broke his silence: "I can see that it must be something very serious. For it has already affected the trees outside. But so far only those in the immediate vicinity."

"The trees?", Legolas asked puzzled.

"Yes, they are decomposing. There's no natural cause. I believe they are somehow connected with your father. Even in here you can feel the change. As if the palace itself is grieving. There is so much melancholy inside these walls. There is no doubt that Thranduils subjects can feel it. Did you notice how silent it is?"

Legolas was aghast. Elrond was right! He finally knew why he felt so uncomfortable in the place he'd grown up. Melancholy with a slit hint of fear hung like invisible smoke in the air.

"I...this is...uhm..", the young elf didn't know what to say.

Elrond saw that Legolas was distressed and smiled at him: "Do not worry too much, Legolas. I will find a way to help your father." Of course he didn't know for a fact that he would be able to do so, but he just had to soothe the thoughts that were plaguing the young elf.

They arrived in front of Thranduils chamber door and the guards were relieved to see the Lord of Imladris. They bowed to him, then moved aside to let them both pass.

Elrond took a deep breath. He tried to recall his last meeting with the king of Mirkwood and realized that so much time had gone by. It was so long ago. He remembered that he found him to be a very difficult person to deal with. Always on his guard, always expecting the worst, always making sure that his people were safe. It seemed obsessive at times. And then the death of his wife. Everyone thought that the grief would be too much for him to bear. But no. He didn't even cry. The only thing that changed was his behaviour. He became unkind, distant, short tempered. Even to his own son. But the safety of his people was still his first priority.

Elrond wondered what would await him in this room. What had happened to the king of Mirkwood he had met so many years ago?


	6. Chapter 6

Thranduil stood in front of a wall in his room. Looking at the strange red smears upon it, wondering how they might have gotten there. There was a draft, slight but noticeable. Someone had entered his chamber. Again.

"Why am I called king, when everyone seems to ignore my orders?" he growled, turning around to see who had dared to enter this time. As he looked upon the fair and perfect being who stood now in the middle of his destroyed room, something inside him shattered. He became aware of his own appearance. The clothes that were hanging in shreds on his scarred body, stained with blood and wine. The hair that was a tangled mess and partly full with clotted blood as well. All of that made him feel embarrassed beyond believe. It made him choke. He couldn't breathe and felt like his weakened body started to tremble. He couldn't stop it and then he realized something else.

His face! His scar! It was visible! He could see it in the other elf's eyes, the shock, the disgust, the curiosity.

Thranduil tried to collect his thoughts, to concentrate long enough on the spell that would conceal his scar again. To his dismay he couldn't. His thoughts behaved like butterflies, too fast, too unpredictable, too hard to catch. His head began to pound again, the dizziness returned. He leaned on the wall for support. Disgust and frustration bubbling up inside him. This was humiliating and Thranduil couldn't take it any longer. He dug his fingernails into the palms of his hands and in doing so, opened up cuts that had barely healed. The pain made him hiss, but it also helped to transform all these paralyzing feelings into anger.

"Why are you here, Elrond?", he growled in a low threatening voice. "Just to stare at me? I didn't send for you and I most certainly did not allow you to enter my private chamber. So leave, now!"

"I won't leave, Thranduil. Your son, Legolas has send for me. I am here to help you."

"I do not require your help."

"Do you recall what has happened in this room? Why it looks the way it does? Do you remember how long you have locked yourself up in here? If you can answer these questions without lying, I will go."

Thranduil frowned, searching desperately for the answers inside his head. He let his eyes wander around the interior of his once beautiful room. All the destruction, the chaos, the stains...was that blood? And all the wine bottles? Did he drink them all? How long had he been in here?

The king realized that he couldn't answer one single question that Elrond had asked him. Not one! He couldn't even recall what day it was today. It made him feel disoriented and lost. He made a few hesitant steps towards Elrond, anxious about keeping what little dignity was left. When he stood right in front of the other elf he said:

"I do not have to give you any answers and now...LEAVE!" The last word he shouted and by digging his fingernails even deeper into his palms, he was able to muster enough anger to disguise the fear and doubt that would have been clearly visible otherwise.

Elrond simply stood there, unimpressed and took the kings hands into his own. He looked at the blood that was trickling down from the palms, then back into Thranduils eyes.

With a soft and soothing voice he said: "Stop that, please. You don't have to be strong now. It's just you and me in this room. No one else can see you."

The Peredhel saw that the carefully placed mask of anger on the kings face began to crack. A shudder went through Thranduils body and a single tear made its way down one cheek.

"I won't leave, Thranduil. I will stay", Elrond said and was surprised when the other elf seemed to lose all his strength at once and almost collapsed to the floor. The king staggered forward and Elrond was able to catch him before he fell.

And for a while the two elves just stood there in an embrace until Elrond heard a weak voice whispering next to his ear: "I am lost. I need your help."


	7. Chapter 7

The king was grateful that Elrond led him to the bed so he could lie down. Because frankly he wouldn't have been able to stand there any longer. His legs were wobbly and the dizziness persisted. Of course he would never admit it, but his body was a wreck. Everything hurt, especially his head, as if a hundred orcs had trampled over it.

Thranduil closed his eyes and hoped that the darkness behind his eyelids would help to soothe the pain.

"I have to go and get some things I need. I'll be right back", Elrond said, standing next to the bed.

Panic wrapped itself around the kings heart. "Don't...go...", he stammered and grabbed the Peredhels wrist. Although he truly meant what he said, the pathetic sound of his voice disgusted him.

Elrond smiled reassuringly at him: "I will stay in the room, I promise. I just have to ask the guards outside to bring me a few things. All right?"

Thranduil nodded. It was barely visible but when the grip around Elronds wrist loosened, he knew that he could go now. Swiftly the Lord of Imladris headed for the door and opened it.

Legolas had been waiting outside, pacing up and down and when he heard the door, he rushed towards it. "What happened? What is it? Is he alright now?"

Despite the seriousness of the situation, Elrond had to smirk. "Not so fast, Legolas. It will take more than ten minutes to heal your fathers wounds. Especially for the ones inside his mind. Now...I require your help. Can I write you a list of things I need and you'll get them for me? I don't want to leave your father alone."

Legolas nodded, eager to do anything that would help his father to get well again. And of course it was far better than pacing up and down the corridor, pondering over the whole thing. It would distract him a little, give him something to focus on. And soon Legolas was walking through the palace with a list in his hands, looking for the things Elrond needed. Hot water, bandages, valerian root, arnica, hypericum, orange mullein, centaury, a cup and...a chair? Why would he need a chair? Legolas shrugged, pushed the question aside and carried on.

When he finally had collected all the things on the list, he returned to the kings chamber again. Upon the second knock, Elrond answered the door.

"I got what you asked for. But...why the chair?" Legolas wanted to know. Elrond smiled at him. "Do you want me to stand all the time? There is not one single piece of furniture in this room that I could sit upon." Now Legolas had to smile too. He had forgotten about that.

"Can I come inside and help you?" the young elf asked.

But to his dismay Elrond wanted him to stay outside. "I may need your help, but right now, I have to be alone with your father."

"All right then but I will stay here with the guards. If I hear you call my name I will enter the chamber without delay.

Elrond nodded then turned around and vanished into the kings room again, carrying the things Legolas had brought him.

The chair didn't look that comfortable, but then again, it didn't have to be. Elrond wasn't here to relax and sit around idly. He put the wooden chair right next to Thranduils bed and put the other things he had asked Legolas to bring him, on the floor. The Lord of Imladris fought the urge to call for someone to clean up the mess in here but he feared that it would upset the king. Another person would see him in this state, and that would probably be unacceptable. Maybe later.

Thranduil had his eyes closed and Elrond guessed that he was asleep but when he sat down on the chair, the king looked at him. And that look sent chills down the Peredhels spine.

"I know you!...You were there...when they all died", Thranduil growled and anger distorted his face. He threw the blanket aside that had covered him and got up. At the same time, Elrond jumped up and stepped back from the bed. Alarmed by the hatred visible in the other elf's eyes.

"You were one of Gil-galads men. I remember now...Why didn't you come to our aid? Why did you let them be slaughtered?!" Thranduil lunged at Elrond and grabbed his throat in an attempt to strangulate him. "You let them die!", he cried. "You let him die!"


	8. Chapter 8

Oxygen! His body cried for oxygen and he wasn't able to give it. The strong hands of the king were still clasped around his throat. Elrond tried to fight him but they both had fallen on the floor and now Thranduil's whole weight was pinning him to the ground.

"You and your men have forsaken us at Dagorlad!", the furious king was leaning over. Their noses almost touched. "You did nothing to help us, to help my father! You let him be slaughtered! You do not deserve to live!"

Elrond summoned the last bit of strength that was left in him and punched Thranduil as hard as he could. His fist collided with the old wound on the kings left cheek. Thranduil howled and loosened his grip for a few precious seconds. But that was enough for Elrond to draw breath and call for Legolas. He hoped that it had been loud enough because Thranduils hands wrapped themselves around his throat again. This time with much more force, if that was even possible.

Thranduil screamed at him. He didn't sound like an elf at all. It was more the scream of a hurt and angry animal. It filled out the whole room.

Elrond felt how life was leaving him. Drained of his strength, burning lungs and twitching limbs, he waited for death to come. Not in his darkest nightmares would he have thought that he would meet his end like this. Killed by one of his own kind! He closed his eyes.

All of a sudden the weight on his torso disappeared and his throat was released. He heard fighting and the deep and frustrated growl of Thranduil. "Let go of me at once!"

Elrond sucked as much air in as he could and was relieved when his blurry vision turned to normal again.

Legolas had lunged at the king to throw him off Elronds body. Now the prince pressed Thranduil face down to the floor, holding him in a firm grip.

The Peredhel got up, unsure if his legs would carry him, but he had to act. As fast as he could, he made his way to the herbs Legolas had brought him before. He found the dried valerian root and since there was no time to make a tea with it, he decided to use it in its natural state.

"Legolas, open his mouth", Elrond said and knelt down next to the kings head.

"What are you doing?! Leave me alone, you traitor!" Thranduil screamed and his son had a hard time to keep the king still. With one hand he helped Elrond to open his father's mouth, so that the Peredhel could put dried pieces of valerian root inside. Then Elrond forced the king to keep his mouth closed and even held his nose. "Swallow it", Elrond said, "It's medicine. Swallow it and we will release you."

It seemed to take forever but finally Thranduil gave in and swallowed the root. Elrond let go of the kings mouth and nose and took a deep breath. The only thing they could do now, was wait for the medicine to take effect. It should not take too long though. Elrond had given the king quite a large amount of the root.

"Why did you do it?" He heard the king say. "Why did you abandon my father, me and our men?"

Elrond sighed. "I did not abandon you. Gil-galad didn't abandon you. No one abandoned you! All that happened on this day was an ill fate. Oropher made a decision and it turned out wrong. There was no time to react, to come to your aid. We were all engaged in fighting. There was death everywhere. I am sorry if you think I've let you down, Thranduil. I swear...if I could turn back time and safe your father, I would do it this instant. But I can't. I am terribly sorry."

Elrond expected another fit of rage but instead there were tears visible in the kings eyes.

Legolas saw it too and released his grip immediately. Thranduil got up without saying a word and walked to a corner on the other side of the room. There he stopped, leaning his head against the wall, his back turned to the two puzzled elves. They looked at each other. Legolas whispered: "What's going on?"

Elrond shrugged.

"He tried to kill you.", the young elf said.

"Yes. But he is lost in his mind, he can't help himself. I know he didn't mean to do it. At times he's swept away to moments and events that have long been gone. Right now, I believe he is relieving the days after the battle of Dagorlad and his father's death. I think..."

A sob coming from the other end of the room, stopped their conversation abruptly.

"Stay here", Elrond said to Legolas as he got up. He made his way through the chaos and when he reached Thranduil, he carefully laid a hand on his shoulder. He did not anticipate the reaction that followed.

Thranduil turned around, hugged the Peredhel and buried his face in the other ones shoulder, crying.

"My father is dead", Elrond heard him sob. "He will never talk to me again, never be with me again. How can I rule this kingdom without his wisdom, his help, his guidance? I am so alone!"

Thranduils whole body was shaking. Elrond had never seen him cry so heartbreakingly.

Maybe the king had pushed aside his grief for his dead father for too long. After the battle, Orophers subjects looked up to Thranduil. As their new king he had do make decisions, had to take action, had to make sure that they returned home safely. There was no time for grief.

Elrond knew that he was on to something.

Maybe Thranduil never once dealt with his pain. What if he ignored all the pain that he would have had to face over the years? His father's death, his wife's death, and the countless elven warriors who had perished in numberless battles? What if he never let himself grief?

It would explain a lot. The kings behavior, the depressing atmosphere in the palace and the state of the trees outside. Grief was a powerful thing, especially if you blocked it out for thousands of years.


	9. Chapter 9

The valerian root did an excellent job.

Thranduil was lying in his bed, sleeping. Elrond and Legolas had finally time to catch their breath. This had been nerve-racking.

The Peredhel started to tend to the kings wounds using arnica. Some of the cuts on Thranduils hands and feet were very deep. It was most likely that they would be scarred forever. Nevertheless Elrond did the best he could. Maybe some of them would vanish over the years.

"So you think that grief is the cause?", Legolas asked. Elrond had told him his theory, but the young elf was still skeptical. "If he's just sad...why does he have such sudden and strange changes in his behaviour?"

"Your father suppressed these feelings for thousands of years but that didn't make them disappear. He put them in a box, somewhere in his mind and never opened it, except to put more grief and sorrow inside. Maybe the box was full now or maybe something happened that made it no longer possible for Thranduil to keep the box closed. I don't know. But I do know that such an amount of grief can make an elfs mind and heart seriously ill. I guess that his strange behaviour has something to do with his mind trying to find a way to deal with that huge wave of pain and sorrow."

"So is there something we can do to help him? To make it stop?"

Elrond looked at the young prince with a sad expression.

"I'm afraid no. I can try to ease his pain with herbs but he has to endure it. He ignored these feelings for far too long. They need to be set free. The only thing we can do though, is to make sure that he won't hurt himself again or...others." Elronds hand went up to his bruised throat, thinking about how close he had been to death.

"Thank you, Legolas. For saving my life."

The young elf smiled and bowed his head slightly.

It was clear for both of them, that they wouldn't leave the other one alone with the king. He was too dangerous, too unpredictable in his current state.

Suddenly they heard Thranduils voice. Although his eyes remained shut he seemed to be awake.

"I need wine", he mumbled, "Bring me wine."

"No you've had enough wine", was Elronds response.

"But I need it."

"Why do you need it?" Elrond enquired.

"I just need it, all right. I don't have to explain myself to you", was the sullen answer.

Elrond decided to keep quiet. He began to put some herbs in a cup then filled it with hot water. He whispered old elfish words whilst holding the cup in both hands. Legolas observed it with growing curiosity but he didn't dare to disturb the Lord of Imladris.

Thranduil groaned: "Alright, I'll tell you why."

His eyes were open now, but he looked down at his own chest. In a low voice he said: "I need it to numb the pain. I need it to forget. I need it to pass out. No feelings, no dreams just utter darkness and nothing else. So please, will you bring me wine or at least let me get some myself? I can't take it anymore."

"Here, drink this", Elrond said, handing the cup over to Thranduil.

"What is it?" Hesitantly, the king took the cup, sipped at it and instantly grimaced. "Are you trying to poison me?!"

"No. It is centaury. It will help to cleanse your body of all the alcohol you've been drinking the past few weeks." Elrond saw the displeased look on Thranduils face but he insisted: "Drink it."

The king obeyed, though it was obvious that he was reluctant to do so. "It's disgusting", he muttered.

Elrond looked at Legolas and they both couldn't avoid a smile. "Well, it's medicine. It's not supposed to taste good. You should know that by now", the Peredhel said.

All he got in response was a killing glance.

After the king had finished drinking the horrid medicine, he fell asleep again. Elrond went to the chamber door and instructed the guards outside to bring some light food and more hot water. The concern he saw in their faces warmed his heart. These wood elves might be stubborn and not that considerate, but nevertheless, they cared deeply for their king. One of the guards hurried away to get what the Peredhel had asked for. And soon, Elrond carried a tray with some steamed vegetables and a jug of hot water to the bedside. Legolas sat on the floor, leaning against the bed, keeping an eye on his father.

Elrond took some of the orange mullein and mixed it with the vegetables, so that it looked just like regular seasoning. This would help Thranduils sad heart. Also would the second tea he was about to prepare for him. This time with hypericum. This yellow plant worked excellent when someone needed to lift his spirits. Together with old elfish healing magic these herbs would hopefully help the king to get better soon. Now it was time to wake Thranduil up.

Elrond called the kings name in a low voice and told him to open his eyes. Instantly Thranduil responded to the half-elf's words and looked at him.

Both Legolas' and Elrond's nerves were frayed. They anxiously waited for a sign that would give away the state of mind the king had woken up with. But he just kept looking at them and sat up. Finally he raised one eyebrow and said: "Did you wake me up to stare at me?"

The relief the two elves felt was clearly visible. Thranduil seemed to be himself...for now.

"I brought you some food and another tea. Don't worry, it won't taste as bad as the last one did. I promise." Elrond smiled and set the tray down on Thranduils lap.

To the Peredhels delight, the king ate and drank all that he'd prepared for him, without protest.


	10. Chapter 10

The hoot of an owl was announcing the night. Even in the palace the eerie sound could be heard. And that distant noise was the reason why Thranduil woke up. In his dream it had sounded like a scream but when he opened his eyes, he realized that it had been the birds call and nothing more. Only a few candles were burning in his chamber. He couldn't see that clear in the twilight but there was a dark-haired elf sitting on a chair right next to his bed and a blonde one was resting his head on the mattress. They were both asleep. Thranduil moved as quietly as he could, he did not want to wake them up. Why were they even in his private chamber? He couldn't recall them entering. Maybe they checked on him, because of what had happened yesterday. As he slowly walked through the remnants of his room, he tried to fight it, tried not to think about it, but in vain. The memories forced their way back into his head. They were too fresh, too vivid. Death!

His wife had died yesterday and he couldn't handle it. Of course in front of his subjects he had to pretend, had to show strength. To break down in front of them would have been his own personal nightmare. So he had pulled himself together until he was alone and in his room. And the now visible destruction in here was the result of him giving into as much pain as he could allow himself. But it hadn't helped at all. The excruciating feeling was still there.

How could he possibly go on without his wife? How could he raise their son alone?

Oh, how many times had he pictured their future! So full of joy, so wonderful, so bright...and now...there was only darkness left. It filled out his head, weighed him down and made it hard to breathe. Why? Why had this happened? An elfs life is supposed to be long. It shouldn't end so soon, so meaningless. It was not fair!

Thranduil looked into one of the shattered mirrors on the wall and frowned. His hideous reflection stared back at him. Reminding him of his distortion. And suddenly, he felt tired, so...so tired. He had seen so much, gone through so much, maybe it was time. Time to give in. Death had been calling him ever since he'd fought the great dragons of the north. He had resisted the sweet and alluring call up to now. But why fight anymore? Maybe he should just follow his wife to wherever she might be now.

Thranduil picked up one of the longest glass shards that where lying on the floor just beneath the mirror. He turned it around in his hand, feeling the texture, the sharpness ...

Tears were rolling down his cheeks, the ones on the left side stung like needles. He wasn't used to crying. He had forgotten how much it hurt, when the salty tears came out of his damaged and blind eye and rolled into his wound. He ignored it. Soon, nothing would hurt him anymore. No wound, no word, no thought. It would all be over tonight. Thranduil closed his eyes.

Now!

He pushed the glass shard deep into his chest, aiming for the heart. The sharp pain consumed him and banned every other thought from his mind. It filled him out completely. There was nothing but this agonizing pain. But he had to keep going. He hadn't reached the heart yet. Soon though, he could feel it. He had to gather his last strength, but he knew he could do it. Just a bit further, one last push...

"Ada! No!"

Thranduil winced and turned his head. The blonde elf came running towards him.


	11. Chapter 11

Thranduil dropped to his knees and stared at the other elf in disbelieve.

Who was that?

He looked like Legolas' older brother. Only... that was impossible. His son had no sibling.

The prince had rushed to his father's side and grabbed him by the shoulder to held him steady. "What are you doing?! Stop! Don't... Elrond!", he cried out when he noticed the amount of blood that was oozing out of the wound in Thranduils chest.

"No, no, no, no...you can't die now...please...why did you do this?" Legolas was paralyzed, he didn't know what to do. He hardly noticed that Elrond knelt beside him.

The Lord of Imladris was equally shocked but was able act sooner. He ripped the glass shard out of Thranduils chest and immediately put pressure on the wound with his hands, muttering powerful elfish healing words. He hoped that the king wasn't as close to death as it seemed. This way the power of Vilya would still work on him.

Even when Thranduil lost his consciousness and Legolas had to gently lay him down on the floor, Elrond didn't stop. He couldn't! He had promised this stupid and stubborn elf that he would help him get through all this. And that was exactly what he would do. Get him through this!

Death had no right to claim him! Not now!

Suddenly Thranduil drew a deep breath and opened his eyes again. Bewilderment was the first thing he felt and soon after frustration.

"NO!", he screamed and pushed Elrond's hands away. Awkwardly he tried to get up but the stabbing pain in his chest allowed him only to crawl. His legs were too wobbly and his head was pounding. He had a hard time moving at all. After a few inches he stopped, breathing heavily.

"I chose to die! Why won't you let me die?!"

Before Elrond could say something, Legolas chimed in: "You don't mean that, Ada. You...can't." Tears were visible in the younger elfs eyes.

All he got in response was a confused and angry look and the hurtful words again: "Why are you calling me 'ada'? I have only one child and he is much younger than you are."

"You know what...? I've had enough of this." Anger was bubbling up inside Legolas, whisking away the fear that had him in its grasp seconds before. He moved closer to his father, who was still sitting on the floor and knelt down beside him.

"I am your son, I am Legolas. But you might as well ignore me now. You've ignored me my entire life. After my mother...your wife...died, you made yourself scarce. You didn't give me comfort, you didn't even took me in your arms, when I cried in my sleep. And I do remember it, you know. I may have been little, but I do remember that mother died and that you somehow died with her. Because you changed. You were distant, short tempered and so cold to me. I can recall the way you used to hug and kiss me before, Ada. The way you sang to me when I was scared or couldn't sleep. How you smiled at me. I buried those memories deep inside, when I realized that the father I used to know was gone. I was left to my own devices. But you know what? I could hate you for that, but I don't . I am angry though and I'm sad that you don't love me, Ada. Because I still do. I know it's foolish. You obviously want nothing to do with me. You made that quite clear, numerous times. So go ahead then. Kill yourself. Why should I miss you? You were never there for me! You've been dead for such a long time already...go on! Do it!"

Legolas got up, turned around and walked over to the bed.

Something had changed. All the words that had been unsaid for so many years were out now. Legolas finally allowed himself to show all the suppressed anger inside of him. Allowed himself to tell his father how abandoned he'd felt.

And Thranduil changed.

At first, his mind was overstrained by all the things this blonde elf said to him. Because after all, in his world, Legolas was still a child and his wife had just died. This future, the part where he would raise his son, was yet to come. It made no sense to him. But with each new sentence, something inside of him remembered.

He remembered being cold and distant and at times even cruel to Legolas. This was how he had treated his own son.

His mind switched again to the current time and all the memories came back to him. This was his life. This was how he had tried to cope with the loss of his own father, the loss of his wife and the loss of countless warriors under his protection...by not coping with it.

By shoving the pain away. Ignoring it until it was no longer possible to ignore it.

What had he done?

Thranduil wanted to scream, he opened his mouth, but no sound came out. He stared at the floor until his eyes burned and he had to blink. There was nothing he could say. It was all true, he had been a terrible father. No, he hadn't been a father at all. He had been cruel, selfish and drowning in self-pity. He had been a cold and distant king instead of a loving father at a time when Legolas had needed him most.

"Help me up", the king said to Elrond, who had witnessed the whole thing in silence. He noticed that Thranduil 's mind was in the right time again. And the fact that Legolas had been able to pull him out of the past just by talking to him was a very good sign. Maybe this was the long awaited turning point. The Lord of Imladris drew hope from that.

Elrond did what the king had asked of him. Thranduil wanted to go over to his son, who was still standing next to the bed.

Legolas hung his head, eyes closed. He tried to shut out all that was going on in this room. If his father wanted to kill himself so badly, he could do it. But he wouldn't stand there and watch him.

To his surprise the king suddenly stood in front of him and pulled him into his arms. At first the prince was shocked. He wasn't used to hugs and now... his Ada was hugging him? It felt so strange. But when Legolas breathed in the familiar but long lost scent of his father, he wrapped his arms around him and started to cry.


	12. Chapter 12

Dawn has broken and somehow the sound of birds singing their various melodies could once again be heard over the hidden palace of Mirkwood. Unknowingly this sound lifted the spirits of all the elves that lived in this kingdom. Their hearts felt lighter, their mood got better. Some elves started to sing, some picked up an instrument and hesitantly began to play. Once again the air inside the hallways of the palace seemed clearer, the whole atmosphere was less gloomy. The melancholy that had been lurking in every corner was slowly disappearing, while the sun was rising outside. Somehow the palace and its inhabitants changed overnight. Only the trees outside were still withering.

Elrond woke up. He had fallen asleep on the chair while he had meant to keep an eye on the king. He must have been more exhausted than he'd thought. Healing Thranduils wound hadn't been easy but he succeeded and now there was only a little scar that would remind the king of the past night.

Everything seemed peaceful now. There was no need to be worried for Elrond. Thranduil was lying on the bed and huddled against him, resting his head on the kings shoulder, was Legolas. They were both fast asleep. This sight made Elrond smile. It had been long overdue for these two stubborn elves to talk things out. Hopefully from now on they would continue this way and not fall into the old habit of bottling everything up for years on end.

Well, he would keep an eye on Thranduil, visit him more often, just to make sure that nothing like that would happen again.

"What are you up to? You look like you plan something?" These words pulled Elrond out of his thoughts. Thranduil was awake and smiling at him. It was strange to see the king of Mirkwood smile. Elrond couldn't recall a moment when he'd seen him smile so open and genuinely.

"I'm simply thinking about you. How are you? Do you remember what happened the past few weeks and especially last night?" Elrond felt immediately guilty, when he saw the smile on Thranduils face disappear. But he had to ask those questions.

"Yes.."Thranduil lowered his gaze and whispered: "I remember...everything."

The Peredhel noticed that the king was about to beat himself up about the chaos and the pain he had caused. "Don't go there...", he said to stop his friend's train of thought. "Everything you did...it had to happen. You had to allow yourself to feel. You've pushed the grief away for far too long. But...I hope you don't mind me asking... Do you know what triggered it? I mean, why now?"

Thranduil looked at Legolas who was still sleeping in his arms. "Many things", he muttered, "the dying elves on the battlefield reminded me of Dagorlad and my father's death. Tauriel accusing me of not being able to love...it...she was right, you know", Thranduil fought the tears back, "There was a time where I had love in me but...that was so long ago. I couldn't find this feeling anymore and when I realized that... it confused me beyond measure. Then I saw Tauriel grieve for the dead dwarf and I remembered what 'love' felt like. Unfortunately I also remembered the... pain it caused me. I didn't want to feel again, but I couldn't stop it. I drowned in it...I wasn't used to...", Thranduil lost the battle against his tears. Legolas woke up startled. "Ada..?" The young elf looked at Elrond and relaxed a little. The Peredhel slightly smiled at him, showing him that there was no need to be worried. Legolas moved even closer to his father, hugging him again. "How can you handle it? How can you feel so much all the time and not break down?" Thranduil sobbed.

"We never shut it off, so we are used to it." Elrond said. "You have to learn how to deal with all the emotions again. We'll be there for you, Thranduil. If you need help or simply want to talk...do not hesitate. But now...let's get you out of this room. Wash yourself and get dressed."

Thranduil looked at him in shock and discomfort: "I...I can't...go outside..I'm not..."

Elrond smiled reassuringly: "One step at a time."

It turned out that Thranduil still was a bit unsteady on his feet and so Elrond helped him to wash himself and to put on some clothes. Soon the king looked more like himself again, except for the old wound on his left cheek. It wasn't possible for Thranduil to conceal it with his magic, not yet. He was still too agitated to concentrate and too weak to muster enough magic.

"I can't go outside like this", the king shook his head. "I can't..."

"Oh, you have to go outside. Here, wear this cloak and pull the hood over your head. No one will see it", Elrond encouraged him. Thranduil did what he was told but it was obvious that he was far from being self-assured. He pressed the hood against his left cheek and with a glance into a mirror that was partially whole, he made sure that nothing was visible. Only then he agreed to leave the room.

Already exhausted from cleaning and dressing himself, Thranduil was glad that he was able to lean on Elrond while they were walking. Even after a few steps, he was out of breath and his legs wouldn't stop shaking. Nevertheless, Elrond urged him to go on. Slowly they made their way through the corridors which seemed to be much brighter than they had been in the past few weeks. Legolas was glad to see this. He walked behind them and had noticed that the depressing atmosphere in the palace had disappeared. This was a good sign! Maybe his father was finally getting better.

Occasionally elves would pass by them, stopping Legolas to find out what was wrong with their king. He told them that Thranduil had been sick but was now convalescent. Usually the most common reaction he got was that they stared at him in disbelieve and confusion. Their king? Sick? How was that possible? Legolas hadn't time to answer the arising questions, nor did he want to. It was enough information, they didn't need to know any details. So he cut them short and told them he had to be with his father now.

When the prince caught up with Elrond and Thranduil again, they were already passing the gate that led outside. His father looked pale and...was there sweat visible on his forehead?

"Elrond, are you sure that my father should be walking around like this? He doesn't look so good."

"That's exactly why he has to see what I'm about to show him. Otherwise he will never fully recover."

Legolas frowned but he decided to just silently observe what would happen next. Elrond led Thranduil to the first row of trees outside the palace. They weren't healthy. They were dying but what caused them to wither could not be spotted. Legolas saw it for the first time. Although Elrond had mentioned them being sick before, it hurt to see the proud trees so frail and bleak.

Elrond led Thranduil to one of the dying trees and helped him to sit down. The king leaned against the trunk and was relieved to be able to rest for a bit. Although, moments later, tears were visible in the kings eyes.

'Again?', Legolas thought bewildered, 'why was he crying again?'

What confused the young elf even more, was that Elrond smiled.

And when the prince made an attempt to rush to his father's side, the Peredhel stopped him.

"You can feel it, can't you?", the Lord of Imladris said, addressing the king, "These trees are connected with you. Your father planted them when you were born, to give you strength and determination. And it's their fate to fall when you die. You knew that of course. Oropher has told you many times, but you buried it deep in your mind, didn't you? In the past few weeks, they gave you all the strength they could but in your despair you let it seep away, like water on dry earth. And when you finally tried to take your own life, they lost their will to live as well."

Thranduil was sobbing now and he couldn't stop. It was true. All of it. He'd known that the trees suffered because of him and yet he'd ignored it. He was deeply ashamed of himself. He could feel their sadness when his skin touched the bark and he heard their wailing when the branches swayed in the wind.

"What can I do?", the king sobbed, burying his head in his hands.

With a stern expression on his face, Elrond answered: "You need to find your own strength again. It's somewhere deep inside you. When you find it, give the trees back what they gave you so selflessly."

Thranduil looked up at the Peredhel and slowly nodded.

"It will take quite a while for you to heal and get your strength back, so be patient. But until you are ready, visit the trees as often as you can. Tell them that you haven't forgotten their suffering and that you will help them to get better."

Another nod from the king. His sobbing subsided.

Now Elrond allowed Legolas to go to his father and the prince knelt down and took Thranduil in his arms.

"I am a terrible elf", he heard the king mutter. "Even trees suffer because of me."

"Don't say that. They wanted to help you but couldn't get through to you. Just like I couldn't. I needed Elrond's help. It wasn't your intention to hurt them. They felt your despair and tried to make it better. And now it's your turn. You can help them, I know you can, Ada."

* * *

><p>Thranduil fought with his demons day and night. Though it wasn't that intense anymore and there was always someone with him when it happened. Legolas decided to postpone his journey to the north, so he could be with his father. Elrond stayed as well, just to make sure that there was no relapse.<p>

After two days resting and talking to his son about so many things they've never talked about before, Thranduil was finally able to use his magic again and he immediately disguised the old wound on his cheek. This made it much easier for him to get his self-confidence back and he could face his subjects again. He decided to resume work but Legolas was always by his side and he was glad for that. He needed him. Numerous times he got lost in the darkness of his memories, during discussions with his guards, or while sitting on the throne, waiting for someone to turn up to a meeting, or simply while he was reading some letters. Fortunately, Legolas always noticed when it happened and was able to pull him back from the abyss inside his mind. A simple touch or a whispered word from his son was all it took. Sometimes when he found himself alone for a few minutes, the fear of losing loved ones snuck up on him. The dark thoughts paralyzed him, made him feel weak and abandoned. Thranduil wasn't able to shake it off. These panic attacks usually resulted in him falling to the floor. His legs would simply gave out from under him without any warning.

At times it felt like strength would never return to Thranduil again. Elrond helped him to be patient, though. They visited the sick trees every day together. They went for a walk and talked about this and that. Sometimes they just sat together in silence, enjoying the other ones company.

And one day, while talking to the sick trees again, Thranduil spotted a single small green leaf on one of their branches. He was overjoyed by the sight and flung his arms around Elrond's neck, who was standing next to him.

"They are getting better, at last!" Thranduil said. Elrond smiled and hugged his friend. Now everything would turn out all right. The Elvenking of Mirkwood had found his strength again.

**End.**

I hope you enjoyed reading this story. :)

Thank you Twinchy for writing such nice reviews. I always waited impatiently for them. :D


End file.
